


What If...Nero Was Evil?

by QueenPandora666



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Brainwashing, Good Girl Loves Bad Boy, Multi, Redemption, Villain Nero, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: What if when Nero’s devil side started to show he embraced it. He followed that voice crying out for power, found Yamato, and used it to cut down The Order. Then Vergil shows up to a sea of blood, his 16-year-old son holding Yamato, and they joined together on a mission to rule the demon and human worlds.
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Patty Lowell/Nero
Kudos: 9





	What If...Nero Was Evil?

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I know the timeline doesn’t perfectly fit, Vergil doesn’t show up until Nero is 21 but shush, I like it this way with a younger Nero. Makes more sense for him to be brainwashed at a younger age.)  
> Check out my TikTok account queenpandora666 for my Evil Nero cosplay <3

After breaking out of Fortuna castle with the sword I make the trek back to the city. I can’t help but marvel at this sword, some kind of katana style blade with white cord around the handle. The demon in my head purred with delight at the sword in my hand. It’s not really my style though or the Orders, we train with broadswords not katana so why is it here? It’s obviously some sort of Devil Arm with the way it vibrates against my right hand. “Power...this sword is pure power.” A grin creeps across my lips as I crest the hill to look down on Fortuna City. Thinking of the people down there my rage flares. My parents dropped me here all alone. This fucking church praying to a damn demon like a god. Making shit up like Sparda is some saint, he’s a fucking demon. Like I am apparently. Credo always bossin me around and getting on my ass for just being a normal 16-year-old! Kyrie never giving me the time of day after how long I’ve tried to be the guy she likes. The other hunters kissin up to the higher ups and lookin down on me. Everyone in this fucking city should pay for how they treated me. I need to test this new sword on something. My grin stretches, I put my hood on and descend onto the city.

A power clouds over me pushing me through the city until all that surrounds me is ruble and blood. The blood lust fades, and I’m left feeling a weight in my heart, such a heavy darkness. I drop the sword, fall to my knees, and scream. Streams of tears flow from my eyes as I stare at my gore coated right arm. I brutally murdered this entire city! People I grew up with and loved! Why!? Why!? Why!?

I have no idea how long I sat there, but suddenly I felt a strong demonic presence. I whip around to see a man in a ratty disgusting cloak, eyeing the sword in front of me. “That...is mine.” He garbles out, sounding half dead. I quickly pick it back up and take a fighting stance. “Oh yeah? Try and take it then fucker. I just slaughtered this whole fucking town with it! This power, it called for me! So, I think I’ll keep it.” The man seems to stumble a second. “The Yamato called for...you? You are able to...wield its power? How?” He steps toward me then suddenly collapses onto the ground. I turn to walk away but the sword pushes me back.

I drag him into one of the houses still standing and lay him down. Removing that ratty trash coat revealed a lot of cuts and bruises. I pull together some rough treatment for him and sit on the floor while he lays on the couch. 30 minutes later he comes to and sits up fast. “Whoa careful there, you’re really fucked up. I treated your wounds but your healing a bit slowly for a demon.” I knee crawl closer to the couch and reach out to push him back down. His hand snaps out and grabs my Devil Bringer, staring at it. “This...power...the Yamato. How?” I resist the immediate urge to pull back. “You mean the sword, right? Yamato called for me the same day this arm appeared. I resisted it for a while but...it just seemed like such a good idea. So, I followed the voice to the Yamato and took it.” The man was watching me very closely as I told him my story. His dull blue eyes looking unfocused. “Then you destroyed this city. It was called...Fortuna I believe.” He sounded better, maybe his demonic healing had finally kicked in. “Yeah, this was Fortuna. Why? You’ve been here before?” He nods and let’s go of my arm, then looks off into the distance. “About 17 years ago yes, when this place was just building itself up. I did some research here.” His eyes cast back over me, scanning my body. I felt a small chill creep over my skin. “You are mostly human but obviously mixed with some demon. Strange that the Yamato responds to you.”

“Why is that strange?”

“The Yamato was made for me by my Father, Sparda. No one but someone with Sparda blood should be able to wield it.”

“Sparda? The Dark Knight Sparda? The one they worshiped here in Fortuna?”

“Yes, the very same. So, there shouldn’t be any way you could wield the Yamato.”

He grabs my Devil Bringer again, looking so closely at it. Then his eyes go wide and flick up to me.

He goes quiet and lays back on the couch. I wiggle my fingers and tilt my head a little confused. “Okay...well the water is still running if you wanna shower all that gunk off. Stay as long as you need to heal. I’m interested in hearing more about Sparda and the Yamato.” I head into the kitchen and start fixing up some food, I hear the man go upstairs and into the bathroom. Once the pizza in the oven beeped, he came in the room. I hear him scoff and fall into a chair by the table. “Pizza.” I turn on him and almost fall over. Now that he was clean, I finally had a view of his face. A face that looks so weirdly similar to mine, with matching bright blue eyes and pure white hair. “Weird...you look like an older me. You never told me your name, I’m Nero.” I turn back and cut the pizza, separating it onto two plates. “My name is Vergil, Son of Sparda. Nero do you know who your parents are by chance?” He sounded very curious while trying to look nonchalant. It was weirding me out. I placed the plates on the table with two bottles of water. “No, I’m an orphan. Credo said they didn’t know who left me here. Wait...how did you know I didn’t have parents? I didn’t say anything?” Vergil got a distant look in his eyes again. “Because I’m fairly certain I am your father.” He locks eyes with me, staring me down. I just blink a few times and shake my head. “Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“How old are you?”

“16....”

“I met a woman while I was researching here 17 years ago. You are able to wield the Yamato is enough for me, not to mention the...resemblance is strong.”

I just keep shaking my head. But somewhere in the back of my mind the demon is nodding. “No, it doesn’t make sense! I’m not some descendant of Sparda! I’m not a demon!” The Yamato appears in my right hand, then a shadow loom over me. I glance back at a blue spectral demon manifesting from the sword. Vergil stares up at it and smirks. “There is your proof right there child, your inner devil. You are my son.” He stands, holds out his hand, and the Yamato is suddenly in his grip. As soon as it touches his fingers, he transforms into a devil himself. It looks unmistakably like the demon that had appeared behind me. I stumble back, eyes wide. He really is my Father...I am the grandchild of the Dark Knight Sparda.

“Now then Nero. I came here searching for a way to reclaim my father’s throne in the demon world. Join me in my quest son and become a demon prince with unmeasurable power!”

Vergil held his hand out for mine, my inner demon purred at the mention of power. This is my destiny, the origin of my birth unfolding before me. I gladly took his hand. From this day forward I would assist Vergil in his pursuit of Sparda’s throne and pure unrivaled power!


End file.
